This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To determine if there is a significant difference in absolute serum copper and zinc values as well as the copper to zinc ratio between children with autism (ages 3 to 9 years) and a group of typically developing children matched for age, zipcode and gender. This would establish if the copper to zinc ratio represents a biological marker for at least a subset of children with autism.